myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven
Chapter Eleven is the eleventh chapter of My Immortal, and one of the most infamous. It features the (very embarrassing and horribly out of character) introduction of Loopin. Author's note AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me! Plot Ebony, having heard the news of Draco's suicide in the previous chapter, runs from her band, going to her room "crying herself". Dumbledore attempts to follow her, but, for fear of being taken as a pervert, does not follow her to her bedroom. In her room, Ebony slits her wrists and gets blood all over her clothes. Because of the mess, she takes off her clothes and gets in the bath, listening to a Linkin Park song as she contemplates suicide with a steak. Instead, she simply gets out of the bath, putting on her clothes. It is then that she sees, outside her window, Snap and Loopin on their broomsticks, spying on her. Snape holds a video camera, recording her while Lupin "masticates". Ebony screams at them. Suddenly, Vampire appears, casting an Abra Kedavra spell with his wand. At the same time, Ebony pulls out a gun and shoots the two men "a gazillion times". At the end of all this chaos, the only thing that happens is that the lens of the camera break. Suddenly, Dumbledore appears (even though it was earlier said he was afraid to be judged as a pervert for going into her room) to reveal something, only to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at the sight of Snape and Lupin. He waves his wand at them. To add to the confusion, Hargrid appears on his broomstick and says they need to talk. The characters aren't convinced he has much to say as he's "just a little Hogwarts student", but Hargrid reveals that he is not only a Hogwarts student, but a Satanist. Snape thinks there "must be other factors", but Ebony reminds him that he doesn't have any. To Ebony's horror, Lupin reveals that, though the lens are broken, the tape is still good. He then asks Hargrid why he was doing what he was doing, to which Hagrid responses by singing "a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent" and revealing that he loves Ebony. Inconsistencies and Divergences from Canon * Hagrid cannot be a "HOGWARTS STUDENT", as not only is he above the age, but he has also been previously expelled from it. In the original series, he is the school's groundskeeper. * Canonically, the Slytherin Common Room and dorms are located in the Hogwarts dungeons and underneath the Hogwarts lake. However, Ebony's room appears to be located somewhere else as Snap, Loopin, and Hargrid spend this chapter hanging around outside Ebony's window on broomsticks. Notable Quotes *''Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.'' *''Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was masticating to it!'' *''“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. “Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”'' *''“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Hargirid paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”'' *''“This cannot be.” Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.” “YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.'' *''“Because I LOVE HER!”'' Chapter 11